


monkey bars | changlix

by littlefreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changpil, M/M, Seo Changbin - Freeform, aaaaaaaa, changbin, changlix, felix - Freeform, felix lee - Freeform, i love changlix sm, stray kids - Freeform, 스키즈, 스트레이 키즈
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefreckles/pseuds/littlefreckles
Summary: it'll be fun, they said.everything will be alright, they said.





	monkey bars | changlix

**Author's Note:**

> based on two posts from @incorrectfelix on tumblr,,,,,, you should definitely follow the account her posts are amazing

"get down." changbin said in a frustrated tone, ready to just give up trying to have a civilized conversation with the person _dangling_ in front of him.

a deep voice chuckled, before exclaiming, "but i'm having fun!"

changbin rolled his eyes as felix, the source of his misery, grinned, showing off his set of pearly white teeth as he hung upside down from the bars, swinging his body loosely back and forth.

he was starting to wonder why in the world did he let himself give in and get dragged here _apparently_ for "fresh air". he had declined (politely, if you may), saying he had a song to work on, but it was no use when there were seven other boys practically egging them on. 

_it'll be fun, they said. everything will be fine, they said._ he bitterly thought. 

"get down." he repeated, a little more forceful this time.

"fine. on one condition." felix answered a little bit too quickly as his face suddenly lit up like a christmas tree in december (was that even humanly possible? changbin wasn't sure either).

however, he was pretty darn sure he did not like the mischievous glint that flashed across the younger's eyes.

"what are you trying to pull, felix?" he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

felix shot him another one of those really wide grins that could possibly tear his face into two halves. 

"only if you kiss me again." he responded, wiggling his eyebrows _suggestively_ as if to encourage changbin.

changbin rolled his eyes again; something he's been doing an awful lot ever since he met felix. 

"felix, you're literally hanging in the air. get down and talk to me like a normal person." 

felix tsk-ed with his arms folded across his chest, shaking his head in disagreement.

"not until you do what i said."

changbin could tell from the tone of his voice that he was somewhat close to sulking. which didn't really make sense because _hello????? why is he sulking when changbin was the one having to deal with him and his childish ass????_

"you're going to fall, break your neck and die." changbin retorted, beyond frustrated.

felix, however, didn't back down, "which is precisely why you should shut up and kiss me because i'm getting lightheaded over here." 

changbin rolled eyes at him once again before eventually sighing and stepping forward. he briefly looked up, only to see the other boy with a shit-eating grin on his _stupid stupid_ face. 

without a word, he tiptoed, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips softly onto felix's left cheek. felix, in return, closed his eyes on reflex, thinking that the moment was too good to be real.

and indeed, it was too good to be real as he momentarily forgot that he was _literally hanging in the air_ and not sitting comfortably on the ground. he didn't get to freak out as his body gave in, and he fell down with a loud thud. 

the ground below him, however, strangely felt a bit soft. _too soft._

changbin opened his eyes and found himself face to face with felix. he groaned in pain, before pushing other off and sitting up. 

"i'm surprised your neck is okay." he grumbled, glaring as felix sat up as well, the both of them now sitting in front of each other on the playground sand. 

he got no response as felix stared at him wordlessly. he scooted closer and before changbin had the time to move away, his eyes widened as felix leaned in and planted a kiss on lips. 

he was still too shocked to give any reaction as felix's hands moved to cup his face, bringing their lips even closer together. 

after almost a minute (changbin wasn't counting, mind you), felix broke away to breathe and let go of his face. 

the kiss was chaste, and it somehow almost felt _nice._

it took changbin almost another minute to come back from his shock. 

he looked dazedly at felix. "you fell onto me."

felix grinned. "yes, changbin hyung, i did fall onto you."

"huh?" changbin muttered softly in confusion. poor boy still wasn't able to grasp the situation. 

felix, for the second time, leaned in closer to the older boy's ear and whispered,

"but i guess you could say _i fell for you_." he pulled back with a wink, holding back a wide grin that was threatening to break across his face.

changbin, finally understood what he was referring to, groaned and looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks turning into a color almost as red as a tomato. 

"shut up." he mumbled, making the younger boy laugh.

as he took in the bright sparkles in felix's eyes and the way he laughed so happily, changbin figured he could maybe, just maybe let it go this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year even though it's almost february here's a new year gift


End file.
